Colours
by Animorphia
Summary: A short sequel of Black and White. Sets after Toshiro and Momo got married. Hope you guys like it!


**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! I've finally got a work! Well, my working schedule will be from the morning until the night so I can't write as often as I want now. So there's no promises that I will be back. I'm sorry! I appreciate for the support you all gave me and thank you for the kindness you gave me. Thank you and I'm sorry.**

 **Here's a short sequel from my main story Black and White, I hope you guys like it! Please R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Toshiro could hear birds chirping eagerly outside the window. He could hear a light breathing next to him along with a scent of familiar peach shampoo that filled his nostrils. Bright sunlight cast onto his eyes and he was forced to opened an eye sleepily, noticing it was morning. Then, he peered down to his wife, who was dozing off in her dreamland, using his arm to serve as a pillow for her. He didn't would mumbled incoherently, nose scrunched in discomfort, eyes still close, clutching onto him in fear of him disappearing if he try to move his limb. Countless times as they slept together at night, she would end up clung onto him tightly in the morning. It reflects her insecurities of him leaving her. She admitted truthfully after he asked her one night. He couldn't blame her. Last time she closed her eyes, he disappeared from her life, letting her felt abandoned. He felt guilty and he was to blame for her anxiety. So he chose a method to ease her insecurities by letting her know that he will never leave her and hold onto her as they sleep.

Laying in bed watching his wife, sound asleep, her chest heaved up and down along her steady breathing, it was simply wonderful. This beauty, this angel in her all her basking glory, came radiating strength and warmth to his empty heart. The one who changed his life for the best and giving him endless support, even when he exposed his true self to her. She did so much for him and yet she wanted nothing in return but his love. He moved to caress her cheek gently, his fingers carefully hovered on her skin, afraid one touch will break her peaceful slumber.

It seems like an hour passed by as he laid there to watch her, she finally stirred awake and met his gaze. A bright smile blossoms on her beautiful face, her eyes droopy with sleepiness gazed at him with love, happy to see him as soon as she opened her eyes. Her hair messy due to her habit of moving around in her sleep, one of the strap slipped down her shoulder, and her nightgown rumpled, looking half awake. She might've looked amusing to others but he found her magnifying every morning.

"Good morning, dear," Her voice raspy, her tone was light and she greeted warmly with a smile he always love. His heart would fill with joy when she smile.

"Morning, love," He smiled back to her, usual hooded eyes softened only with his loved ones.

The couple lay in bed together, enjoying the peaceful moment with each other presence. Savouring every precious minute. She buried her nose on his neck, inhaling his rich scent of musk to soothe her senses. This man she love, the one she cherish for in eternity as she loves him as her husband and her lover. The man who completed her. He was truly perfect and she was lucky to have him as hers. Surely, people will thought is the other way around but she think not.

Momo was known to be exploit by her kindness very often. She doesn't speak her opinion often and she would comply with whatever decision making of the people around her. In short, she was someone who is easily taken advantage of. Her family and friends would say she was a shy, kind, optimistic and peaceful person. But she knew deep down she was a pushover. She resented that. Sometimes found herself insecure and easily depressed by the fact she can't do something on her own. Under the protection of her friends and family, she would feel frustrated when she couldn't properly express herself about her feelings. Her optimism was just a cover of her insecurities.

Everything change when she met Toshiro. He was the exact opposite of her personality. He was a blunt, cold, pessimistic and chaotic person. He trudged into her life unexpectedly. Without knowing she was taught how to stand up for herself as Toshiro shown to her. Generally, he speak his mind about everything, frequently declined people offers, not yielding into doing the things he don't like and always does everything on his own. He's independent and Momo admired the fact about him. At their wedding night, Momo told him the things she buried deep inside her heart. He pulled her into his arms after she finished talking.

"You're the most strongest independent person I know, don't let your fear and insecurities consume you as it did with mine," He said, holding her firmly in his embrace as they consume each other for the first time as husband and wife.

He had gave her courage to climb mountains. In return, Momo had calm the storm swirling inside of him.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, her breath tickling his neck. Enjoying the feeling inside his arms.

"Awhile," He mumbled, stroking her hair instinctively.

"Hmm... Are you watching me sleep again?" She mused. Looking up to see her husband tantalising turquoise eyes.

"Hn,"

"Creepy," She teased, poking his nose.

He grinned and pinched her hip playfully. "Don't act innocent. Sometimes you did it too when I'm asleep, I sensed it,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I can feel your eyes on me every time," He gloated, his eyes shown mirth along with his sexy smirk.

Momo would've pounce on him every morning if she didn't restrain herself better. She relented, "Guess you caught me, guilty as charge,"

"I'm too irresistible to watch," He boasted his appearance. In addition of his signature smug grin appeared on his face.

She rolled her eyes at his remarks, already used to her husband ego boosting reply. "And I'm too overpoweringly attractive,"

"You really are in my eyes. I can't stray away from your beauty with every moment I laid my eyes on you," He said sweetly.

She laughed, inwardly blushed at his sliver-tongued phrase. He was getting more and more romantic as they spent time together, with years to come she could say that he was an expert in this.

"I'm flattered that you saw my beauty," Her lips lifted to an inviting smile, she retorted.

"You should be, you deserve it,"

She kissed his nose lightly and then to his lips chastely. He groaned. Snickering at the sight of him pouting, not satisfied with just two kiss. She knew he wanted more, but she playfully refused. Turning her back to him, his arms quickly settled on her waist pulling her against his chest. Nuzzling his nose at the crook of her neck, like a dog wanting his treat. He won't let go of her easily until he gets his way.

"T-Toushiro!" She gasped.

She tried wiggle her out of his embrace while holding back her laughter, but his vice-like grip wasn't making it easy for her. Years of training and keeping fit for his assassination work has been made very beneficial, she give him credit. It made her feel bless about the fact that he was filled with stamina when they were up to love making before they're married. Now it's different, he exercise is to keep himself in check. In fact, he happened to grow much more stamina that kept her busy at night and worn out in the morning. She could never complain though, because with him she was in bliss and she tend to crave for more. Damn her hormones.

He told her with superiority, "I won't let go if you don't give me want I want,"

She whined. Failing to escape his grip, she gave up. Inwardly cursed his well trained body and his strength.

"I'm waiting, Momo," He grinned boyishly, a smug look on his face when she turned around. She had stopped struggling. Her lips formed a pout.

"Fine," She inched closer to his face, capturing his lips with hers. Eyes closed, instinctively merging together in a slow sensual kiss. It was short but satisfying, she could see it in his eyes that he was pleased. With a faintest smile, she snuggled closer to him, her eyes never linger his, as do him.

"Is that enough?"

"Hn," His gaze suggesting otherwise when Momo saw his intention through his eyes.

He loves this woman. This woman who saved him from his eternal solitude. The only woman who he loves, his wife and his forever grateful saviour. He was truly thankful to be here with her, as her lover. She was his treasure, and he wouldn't trade her for anything. Toshiro leaned in to capture his wife's lips once again. She return the favour by pressing her body to him eagerly, earning a throaty groan. His hands venture to her lower back, then went squeezing her buttocks. Heat was gradually formed between them whilst Toshiro trailed his hand to her thigh.

Their peace was broken the sound of children and dog. Quickly and swiftly, Momo pulled herself from Toshiro which he grumbled lowly at the intrusion of the presences. Toshiro had temporarily forgotten the other occupants in the house when he was in the heat with Momo. Little footsteps stomping into the bedroom after the door opened up by two children. Kiiro followed it's little masters and barked with enthusiasm.

"Mama, Papa get up!"

The couple turned to the children near the bedside, who then climbed up the bed, tumbling onto Toushiro abruptly. Earning a pained grunt from their father when their small limbs accidentally hit his chest and stomach. Momo held back her snicker when she noticed her husband soothing his aching 'wounds' their children inflicted unexpectedly. Two children squeezed themselves between the parents, grinning ear to ear, greeting them in their pyjamas.

"Morning, Papa! Morning, Mama!" Their daughter said with a toothy grin as her brother followed suit with the same enthusiasm.

"Good morning, you two," Momo brought her arms around her children, kissing their forehead in a motherly affection. The two children beamed giddily in her embrace. Then they turned to him, rolling on top of his chest, greeting him as they did with their mother.

"Morning, sunshines. You two are up early," He ruffled their snowy white locks that was similar to his.

Kiiro barked out loudly to get the couple attention. Toushiro smiled warmly while he patted its head, "Morning, Kiiro,"

Kiiro whimpered merrily of his gesture.

"Because today is a holiday!" Momoka stated, her arms lifted up with happiness.

Ryuusuke nodded, agreeing with his sister, "Yup! Papa and Mama has no work,"

Momo asked the children, "What do you two want to do today? Since it's a holiday, you two can choose on what we're going to do for today,"

"Yeah! Can we go to the amusement park today?"

"Can we? Can we?"

"Can we, dear?" Momo turned away from the twins and looked at her husband with a smile.

He looked at his wife before he turned to the twins's hopeful orbs that share the same traits as their mother, "Sure, we'll go there after having breakfast,"

"Yeah!" The twins jumped in joy with his answer.

"Now go brush your teeth and change your pyjamas, I'll go make breakfast," Momo urged the children.

"Aww..." The twins pouted grumpily. "We don't want to,"

"Listen to your mother or else the tickle monster will come and get you!" Toshiro growled loudly with an evil grin, and made a move to grab the two.

"No!" The twins screamed and gasped as they jumped off the bed to avoid their father tickling torture. Giggling their way out the room, the twins run to escape their father clutches while Kiiro followed suit.

"I'll take care of the twins," Toshiro suggested as he lifted himself off the bed after he kissed Momo in the lips.

"Thanks, dear," She thanked and then winked, "We'll continue what we left tonight,"

"Can't wait," He grinned. The couple shared a look before Toshiro went to find the twins.

Laughter heard around the house as Toushiro chase after them to make sure they did their morning routines. A fond smile formed on her face, watching her usually stoic husband tend to the children with care and affection. It's hard to say that he was once an emotionless and cold hearted man when he showed so much love to his family now. He had changed for the better.

Momo let him take care of the twins while she went to prepare breakfast after she gone through her morning routine, setting an example for the children. Breakfast is serve as Toushiro and the twins went to the kitchen just in time to see Momo set down plates of eggs and bacon for each person. Thanking her before eating, the Hitsugaya family ate the delicious breakfast. As he sat there listening to his children banter, his wife chiding softly about their eating manners, their dog munching on it's food, he wondered how he could be so lucky to have them. A family, a place he called home. For his years living in solitude, a family was rather a luxury he could never afford.

Suffering in the hands of Aizen for years had left a scar on him to prevent himself from trudging the path of trusting people. Caging himself from wanting unnecessary attachments in life. Not willing to experience more pain inflicted onto his soul, since he knew nothing of family. He labelled it as a dangerous place to lurk, and chose to avoid it at all cost. Soaking in the darkness, his lone self satisfied with the silence. That's why, he didn't care nor wish for it. Family is nothing but a word he was foreign with and his mind will never venture towards it. If someone told the old him that he will have a family of his own in the future, he would've scoffed and said that it would be delusional. Ironically. Now he is here sitting by the dining table with his wife and children having breakfast. He is content and bless with his new life.

No more cursing the time that passed by painfully slow. No more suffering through the seasons in loneliness and isolation of his solitude. No more betrayal of being forsaken by the people he trust. All of the shadows of his haunted past wiped cleaned for a new future. Accepting the gifts of love from Momo was the best thing he had ever received, as it freed him from his demons. A heartless man who was once feared for his infamous reputation, now turned into a man who was known as a loving husband and caring father. He chuckled at the thought, gazing at his wife and children interaction. Momo heard his laugh and turned to him. Her head tilted to the side of his laughter. He shook his head in response.

Then his hand reached for hers, caressed gently her smooth skin before he kissed the finger that held the wedding ring. He declared his love for her and said his thanks to her over the table, of starting a family with him. The scene was humorous where the twins were looking at their father oddly, yet he didn't care much. He was being sincere and honest. She blushed at his sudden affection. She was happy, her heart swelled up with happiness and the love for him. He always had his way on expressing himself, even if they were having a simple breakfast. To his reply, she kissed him on the lips, smiling softly, and let the three letter words slipped out of her mouth. His wide smile broadened. Still, she was embarrassed that the twins witnessed their endearment display. Their daughter gushed and their son blanched about their public display of affection. He laughed wholeheartedly with Momo giggled along, while the couple teased their children.

This is what Home feels like, he finally understood. His Home, he called it. A place where he can go. To take all the burdens away from his shoulder. With his gruesome history forgotten, new history will be formed with his newfound family. He decided the idea wasn't so bad after all. Especially when he found solace within the warmth of their love as they continue to paint rainbow of colours into his life. Teaching him the meaning of colours.

* * *

 **This will be my last for the time being because I might be on hiatus once the week start. I will try as I can to write, but no promises. Sorry.**


End file.
